


A strange visitor...

by ElektraDaredevil68



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Camp, Gen, Mystery, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraDaredevil68/pseuds/ElektraDaredevil68
Summary: There is nothing to be afraid of right?
Relationships: Leliana/Female Surana (Dragon Age), Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 4





	A strange visitor...

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing to be afraid of right?

Samuel and his family were camping in the woods of Terashan (western edge Orlais). He was finally able to spend some time with his family. Ever since Corypheus was defeated, Orlais finally knows peace. Samuel was able to have some time away from his duties in the Inquisition, so he brought his brother Joshua, wife Sarah and children Timothy and Ashley to the forest, as far away from the scars of war, to go camping. 

It was getting dark and strange noises and ruffling of trees were heard in the forest. There also seemed to be the sound of thunder.  
Timothy and Ashley were getting scared. They wondered if they were mages, Dalish, or the bad men in red going to get them. Sarah tried to comfort them, “the mages are at Skyhold, bad men in red were gone, and Dalish were nowhere near”. 

Joshua said to Timothy, “Pray to the Maker, Andraste, and their holy agent Inquisitor for safety and everything will be okay. Andraste won’t abandon her faithful”.

There was a sudden laughter coming from the forest.

“I used to believe that”, chuckled a voice from the forest.

The camp suddenly went on alert towards the voice.

Suddenly, a bright flame magically appeared on a hand from where the voice was coming from. The flame was a bright cerulean blue flame that did not react to the wind. Near the flame appeared to be the face of an elven woman. She was walking slowly towards Samuel’s campsite.

The camp could see the woman was an elven mage. She did not appear to have a staff, cuts, or be using any kind of lyrium. She was wearing a strange armor covering her from neck to toe. It was not clothing like all the mages they had seen nor was its metal armor, like that of knights. Her armor was in the color of a navy blue. She was obviously not Dalish, did not have the tattoos. She did not look bug eyed or starving like most mages outside of the tower. This person walked with a purpose. They had to be careful.  
Samuel responded cheerfully to show they weren’t threats, “Excuse me stranger, we didn’t know anyone was so close to our site. If you want food or a place to rest, we will be happy to share.”

The elven woman said while still walking towards them, “I used to believe that. I used to pray all the time in the tower and speak the Chant of Light. I would follow every rule the Sisters and Mothers said about the Chantry. You want to know why? I prayed for the Maker and Andraste to fix me. I prayed to stop being a mage so I could know freedom. I prayed that parents who died try to protect me from the Chantry would come back and save me. I prayed to stop being an elf and being hated. I prayed to stop being a woman so I would not be attacked any more. You want to know what happened? Silence”.

The eleven woman was right next to the camp. Samuel and Joshua could see there were griffin symbols on her clothing.  
Timothy and Ashley spoke to the elven woman, “You better be careful. Our parents work for the Inquisition, defeated the bad men in red and put elves down.”

Samuel and Joshua closed their eyes in horror of what they had done. They always hated themselves for hurting elves. Now will the Maker show their judgement against them, known to this woman. Sarah tried to hush the children. “Silence, that is no way to talk to a guest”. 

The elven woman laughed at the threats that were issued against her from Timothy and Ashley. The woman said, “You are brave little ones, but should be aware of your surroundings before making such threats”.

Suddenly more cerulean blue flames burst on the hands of mages surrounding the campsite. Joshua and Samuel’s campsite were surrounded by a host of people. There were mages, but other like non-magical people made up of humans, elves, dwarves, and others with strange shapes and faces. They were all apparently armed and armored and had similar armor design to the elven woman.

Samuel repeated, “We don’t want trouble. Please take what you want and go in peace. We swear we will never speak of this to anybody”.

The elven woman spoke, “We don’t want any harm to befall you not do we wish to steal from you. All I ask is that you send a message. I know from your clothing and equipment you work for the Inquisition. I want a message sent to your superiors to make sure it gets to the Nightingale.

Samuel asked, “What message do you want sent?”

The elven woman said, “Andraste’s grace grows in Redcliff waters in the golden morning.”

Samuel nervously responded, “Who should I say sends this message?”

Elven woman said one word, “Surana”.


End file.
